Is There Life After Death?
by Harris428
Summary: Tragedy hits the De La Vega family but life must go on. Based on the New World Zorro show.


Disclaimer: These characters are the property of ABC Family Channel and New World Productions. For entertainment purposes only.

**Is There Life After Death? **

**By Beth Harris**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful afternoon. Not a cloud in the sky. Alejandro De La Vega was returning to his hacienda from a very delicious lunch at Victoria's Tavern. He loved having lunch at the Tavern from time to time. He was thinking of his argument with Diego before he left for the Tavern earlier in the morning. Another one of their pointless arguments he mused. He wished his son would show a little more back bone in their arguments then at least he wouldn't be so hard on him. He knew that Diego had it in him but could not understand why he always backed down. He remembered all the times growing up that Diego had gotten into arguments with his friends and he always seemed to win them without losing the friendship with that friend. But ever since coming home from Spain, Diego had changed. He backed down from arguments that Alejandro knew he could win easily. He sometimes wonders if anything had happened in Spain that Diego is not telling him.

He was still musing when he noticed a still form off the road. At first he thought it was a pile of rocks but as he got closer he noticed it was a body. He forced Dulcinea into a gallop to get closer. As he got down from Dulcinea and approached the still form, another horse galloped in front of him to protect the still form. He recognized Toronado immediately and knew that the body must be Zorro. He tried to calm the horse and circle him to approach Zorro to check on him. "Calm, boy, I only want to help. Let me see him." Alejandro whispered to Toronado. The horse sensing his master's father quickly calmed down and allowed Alejandro to go to Zorro.

Alejandro knelt down next to Zorro and carefully rolled him over. A very low groan came from the unconscious form. He checked him out and found the bullet wound in his chest just under his right shoulder. He ripped a piece of his own shirt to cover the wound and used his sash to keep it there. He looked up at Toronado and said, "We have to get him back to my hacienda and I need your help." Toronado immediately knelt down to allow Alejandro to place Zorro on his back. Alejandro then got on Dulcinea and grabbed Toronado's reins and headed at a gallop for home knowing that he needed to get there fast if he had any hope of saving Zorro.

Felipe was sweeping out the library when he heard the sound of horses approaching the hacienda at a quick pace. He looked out the window and saw Alejandro coming through the gate with a look of fear on his face. He ran out the door and stopped dead when he saw that Toronado was right behind him with Zorro slumped over the saddle. Fear swept over his whole body. He frantically waved his hands asking what had happened. "I found him on the side of the road, shot in his chest." Alejandro answered as he jumped off his horse. "Go, get Miguel, I need help carrying him into the hacienda." Felipe ran as fast as he could to get Miguel. He returned with him and a few more vaqueros. They all gasped to see Zorro but didn't hesitate to help. "Felipe, where is Diego?" Felipe glanced at the still form of Zorro then started to move his arms. "He went to Santa Barbara without telling me. Did I hurt him that much this morning?" Felipe shook his head in confirmation. "Oh well, run now and get Dr. Hernandez. And do something about Toronado. We can't have that horse found here. I'm sure that whoever shot Zorro has informed the Alcalde by now. Tell the doctor that Diego is sick." He turns to the vaqueros and directs them to take him to Diego's room. "If he's in Santa Barbara, then he won't need his room for a few days."

Felipe returned minutes later with the doctor. Dr. Hernandez immediately went to work and removed the bullet. Alejandro and Felipe waited in the library for him to come out. Dr. Hernandez came out grim faced and approached the two men waiting in the library. "How is he, Doctor?" Alejandro was the first to speak. "He's in really bad shape. Do you know how long he was on the road before you found him?" The Doctor questioned. "No. He was unconscious when I found him." Alejandro replied. "He lost a lot of blood. Too much to survive this. It will be a miracle if he does." Dr. Hernandez shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to lose this patient, he meant too much to the pueblo. "I will return again tonight after it gets dark. We don't want to attract the attention of the Alcalde or his men." Alejandro nodded his head in agreement and saw him to the door.

Alejandro went back to the room and found Felipe there sitting at Zorro's side. He approached Felipe slowly. "Did you hide Toronado?" Felipe looked up at him and said he did. "Felipe, stay here with Zorro. I'm going to the pueblo and am going to get Victoria here." Felipe signed 'How?' "I don't know. I will think of something. I will be back as soon as I can." He also wanted to check out the goings on at the cuartel. See if there was any sign that they know that Zorro is hurt.

He approached the tavern slowly so not to attract attention. He saw no commotion of any kind over at the cuartel but that doesn't mean they aren't already out searching. He silently says a prayer that that is not the case. He enters the tavern and looks immediately for Victoria. He approaches her and greets her. "Hola, Victoria." Victoria looks up from the spot on the counter that she was trying to get out and notices the grim look on Alejandro's face. "Hola, Don Alejandro, is something wrong?" she asks concerned for her friend. "No, nothing's wrong. I just. . . . Well I had another argument with Diego this morning and Felipe just told me that he went to Santa Barbara." Alejandro responded hoping that he sounded convincing. "Oh that's too bad. But I can't believe that Diego would just leave like that. That's not like him." Victoria smiled and Alejandro couldn't help but to smile also. Her smile was infectious. Now he knew why Zorro loved her so much.

"Victoria, since Diego is gone and Maria had already started to cook this big meal for us, would you indulge an old man the honor of dining with you tonight?" Don Alejandro asked hoping she said yes. "Oh, Don Alejandro, I would love to come to the Hacienda for dinner tonight. Both Pilar and Alicia will be working tonight so I have no qualms about leaving the tavern. Thank you." Victoria exclaimed. Alejandro was delighted that she was coming. 'I hope I'm not hurting her by hiding the real reason for wanting her at the hacienda.' He thought to himself. "Great, I will go inform Maria. See you later then." He bowed down and left her. Victoria immediately entered the kitchen to inform Pilar and Alicia that she would be going to the De La Vega's for dinner. They didn't hesitate to take care of the Tavern for her.

Later that afternoon, Victoria is waiting in the library where Felipe lead her to when she arrived as he ran to get Alejandro. Alejandro came around the corner and approached Victoria. "Victoria! Thank you for coming." He said as he embraced her. "I'm always delighted to come here, Don Alejandro." Victoria hugged him back. She absolutely loved this man as if he was her own father. Alejandro directs her back onto the settee and takes a deep breath. "Victoria! I want to first say I'm sorry for getting you here on false pretenses. There was no other way to do it in public without everybody knowing the true meaning of you being here." Victoria looked at Alejandro in alarm. "What's wrong, Alejandro? Is Diego ok?" She couldn't fathom what Alejandro was about to tell her. "When I was returning from town this afternoon, I found Zorro shot in the chest on the side of the road. I brought him here immediately and got the doctor. He's in really bad shape, lost a lot of blood. The Doctor doesn't think he's going to survive."

Victoria started to cry. She couldn't believe it. He was wrong Zorro was not shot, he couldn't be. She wanted to see him. She ran from Alejandro and ran down the hall looking in all the rooms and finally found him in Diego's room. There he was looking pale and withdrawn. She fell to her knees at his bedside. She grabbed his hand and cried. "You can't die. You just can't. Please, don't leave me. I love you too much." She was mumbling as Alejandro entered the room. He knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her as much as he could. Felipe stood in the corner hugging himself. He knew how she felt. He was confused. Should he tell them or should he wait and see if Diego actually survives this? He waited. Victoria's voice broke his thinking. "Why is he in Diego's room?" She asked. "I thought that it would be the best if anybody came that they thought that Diego was sick. That's what I had Felipe tell the Doctor to get him here." "Oh!" Victoria went back to looking at Zorro and praying for his complete recovery.

Hours later Alejandro came back in to check on his patient. "Have you had anything to eat, Victoria?" He asked her when he noticed the untouched tray of food he had brought for her. "No, I don't feel like eating." She kept staring at Zorro while answering. "Does the Alcalde know that he's here or that's he's injured?" "I don't know. The cuartel looked like it was quiet when I came to see you earlier but that didn't mean that they weren't out looking for him." Alejandro answered her as he put his hand on her shoulder. He looked over and saw Felipe curled up asleep in the corner. He noticed that the boy had not left Zorro's side since he arrived here. He knew that Zorro was a hero of Felipe's but he didn't realize just how big of a hero he was. He fully expected Felipe to be doing this for Diego not Zorro. He shook his head. How he wished his son was here right now. But he can't blame him, how was he to know that the hero of the pueblo would have been shot and fighting for his life in this hacienda when he left for Santa Barbara.

Alejandro was sitting in the library reading one of Diego's many medical books trying to see if there was anything that he could find to help Zorro, when there was a knock on the door. He rose to go answer it. The doctor was at the door. "Come in, Dr. Hernandez." Alejandro then closed the door after he entered. "How is he?" Dr. Hernandez asked. "Still the same. Victoria is with him right now." Alejandro said as they walked towards Diego's room. "Ahh! A women's love could help him more than any medicine I could devise." He laughed. Alejandro couldn't help to laugh along with him. They entered the room to find Victoria asleep with her head on Zorro's shoulder. Alejandro softly shook her to wake her and then went and woke Felipe. "Dr. Hernandez is here to check on his patient." Both Victoria and Felipe reluctantly left the room with Alejandro and waited outside.

Dr. Hernandez went right to work. He checked Zorro's pulse, his fever, and was just getting to check his wound when he looked up and was staring into the deep blue eyes of Zorro. "You're awake." Dr. Hernandez smiled. "I need you help, Doctor. Would you mind helping me with something?" Zorro weakly whispered back. The doctor nodded back and continued dressing the wound while Zorro talked to him.

After a long excruciating time, according to Victoria, the doctor finally came out and looked at the three people who were probably the only three people who truly loved the man lying in that bed. A tear came down his face. "What's wrong, Doctor?" Alejandro choked back tears of his own praying that Zorro had not died while he was in there with him. "I'm afraid, Alejandro that he is in worse shape than I first thought. I'm sorry but he will not survive the night." Victoria dug her head into Alejandro's chest not wanting to hear what the doctor had to say. "Are you sure?" Alejandro didn't want to hear the answer. "Yes, Alejandro, I'm sure. I wish it wasn't the truth. I wish that I am wrong but I'm not. I need to go and make a potion that will ease his pain. I will return as soon as possible and I will bring the padre." He hugged Victoria and through his eyes expressed his sorrow at what she must be feeling and left.

The three of them reentered the room and each found a seat next to the unconscious man that they all loved for different reasons. Alejandro thought about sending one of his vaqueros to Santa Barbara to find Diego but didn't think they will get to him in time so he decided he would wait until morning and send for him then. He knew that Victoria will need him now more than ever. Victoria sat closest to Zorro thinking about all the dreams that were going to die with him. She wished that they had given into desire once instead of being so proper. She started to cry not wanting to lose him but knew that if Dr. Hernandez couldn't help him nobody could. She knew that this day would come but she had always wished that it would never have had to happen. Felipe again was sitting in the corner contemplating whether he should tell them and had finally gotten the courage to do so when he heard a familiar voice. "Why do you cry for me?" All three looked at the bed to see Zorro staring back up at them. And all three exclaimed and signed "You're awake."

"Yes, I'm awake. But I'm afraid, not for long." His weak whisper came back to them. "I'm dying. I can feel it. And I accept it."

"You can't die. We have too much to live for." Victoria shot back.

"Victoria, my querrida, please don't cry. I can't bear it. I want to remember your smile not your tears." He grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it like he had done many times before. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Zorro. What do you need?" Victoria raised his hand to her lips also.

"Unfortunately you are losing more than you know." Zorro said choking back tears.

Dr. Hernandez and the padre entered the room at this time. The padre immediately went to Zorro and started to give him last rites. Meanwhile the doctor was mixing a potion on a table on the other side of the bed.

After they were done they stepped back and allowed Victoria back to his bedside. "What do you mean?"

"Victoria, take my mask off please." Zorro said as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" She replied. "You need to know who I am, you all do." He moves to look at Alejandro and all of a sudden Alejandro now comprehends everything he has noticed. Now he knows why Felipe hasn't left his side. "Madre de Dios!" He exclaims. Victoria looks at him and then looks at Zorro. She raises her hands to the knot behind his head and slowly unties the mask and removes it. She never leaves Zorro's eyes and really starts to cry when she sees the face of the very best friend that she has in this life before her. "No." She screams. "I can't lose you too."

"I'm sorry, Victoria." He whispers back. With every breath he takes the pain in his chest gets more and more painful. As he try's to calm himself, he hears footsteps in the hall coming at a high rate of speed. Ignacio De Soto and Sgt. Mendoza come in and they are taken aback on who they see in the bed. They were fully expecting Zorro to be in the bed but then De Soto notices the black mask in Victoria's hands and can't believe it. "De La Vega….Zorro?" Everyone turns and glares at him.

Diego ignores him and looks at Victoria. "Victoria, promise me."

"Promise you, what?" Victoria looked back at him with tears coming down her face. She is close enough to him to kiss him.

"Watch over my Father. He's going to need you now. I really don't want to leave him now but unfortunately that bullet made the decision for me." Diego held her hand as she nodded her head. "Yes, Diego, I will." Tears start to fall down her face. She angrily swats at them.

"Felipe is like a son to me, take care of him. He's going to need your love now. I always wanted you to be his mother." Tears were now coming from his eyes as he said this. "I will Diego. I already love him." Felipe smiles as she squeezes his hand.

"Promise me that you will find someone to love you as much as I have loved you. You deserve to be happy. Please promise me these things and I will die a happy man." He looks at her. "Yes, Diego. I promise." She looks away from him and can't stop crying.

He turns toward his Father and sees the tears coming from his eyes. "Father." Diego whispers and Alejandro comes forward. "Yes son." And for the first time Diego sees the love and pride in his Father's eyes directed towards him.

"Take care of Victoria for me. Make sure that she gets everything that she would have gotten if she was my wife. Felipe knows where everything is that you will need to make that so." Diego looks at his Father. "I will, Son. You can count on me, as long as you do me a favor." "And what is that, Father." Diego responds. "Give your Mother a hug for me." Diego lets out a laugh and then winces in pain. "Of course, I will. It will be my utmost pleasure."

It is at that time that the doctor approaches Diego and administers the potion to Diego. "That should take away any pain." He looks into Diego's eyes and Diego nods his thanks.

"Father, take care of Felipe. I had intended to make him my son but unfortunately that will not come to fruition. He needs you." He takes a deep breath and tears once again come flowing. "Don't worry, Diego. Felipe will be well taken care of."

Diego then turns his head towards the Alcalde. He notices that De Soto is standing there with a smirk on his face. Probably glad that I'm going he thought. "Alcalde, treat the pueblo with respect and there is nothing they won't do for you. I honestly think you could be a great Alcalde if you put your mind to it. I always saw promise in you and treated you with respect." Diego looked at him as the shock of his words played over the face of the Alcalde and hoped that finally his last words could get through to him. He turned towards Mendoza.

"Sergeant." Mendoza approached Diego when he heard his name. "Yes, Zor…Diego." Diego couldn't help but laugh. "You have been a good friend. I will miss you very much." Mendoza started to cry. "And I you, my friend. Vaya con Dios." Diego smiles. "Watch over Victoria, make sure no harm comes to her." Mendoza looks at Victoria then back at Diego. "You can count on me." "Thank you, Mendoza; I have always counted on you."

Diego's eyes swept the room looking for the one person who knew everything. "Felipe." He called out and Felipe came forward. He knelt down beside Diego and signed 'What can I do for you, my friend.' "I have a lot to ask of you. You have been a good and loyal friend. I could not have . . . ." He starts to trail off. His breathing is becoming shallow and every breath he takes is painful. Felipe grabs his hand knowing that what he wants to say is taking every ounce of strength he has left. Diego looks back at him and Felipe understands what he was going to say. 'I wouldn't hesitate to help you again if I had the chance.' He signed. Diego smiled.

"Felipe, take care of my father and watch over Victoria." Felipe shakes his head. 'What am I going to do without you?' he signs. Diego looks at him and squeezes his hand. "You have all the knowledge you need. You will speak again, I just know it. You have grown up so much since we found you." He takes a deep breath. "I am so very proud of you. You can do whatever you put your mind to do, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Felipe falls into his arms and gives him a big hug trying not to touch his wound.

"Felipe, take care of Toronado. He's yours now. Take him to the pasture; let him roam with the other horses. I'm sure Father would love to have little Toronados running around the place." Felipe signs that he will and runs into Alejandro's arms. "I love you, Felipe, never forget that." Felipe looks back and opens his mouth, "I love you too." One last gift to his mentor and friend. Everyone looks in astonishment at Felipe. Diego smiles. "See I told you."

"Ah, Senorita, parting is such sweet sorrow." Diego looks once more at Victoria. Victoria reaches down and Diego whispers "I love you, querrida." Victoria whispers back "I love you too, Diego." She moves over and kisses him firmly on the lips. She feels him going limp and breaks off the kiss to watch him look once more at his Father and mouths 'I love you' and then cocks his head and passes out. Dr. Hernandez immediately goes and checks his pulse and looks at everyone in the room and announces "He is gone." Victoria runs into Alejandro's arms.

**Chapter 2**

Six months later, Felipe is outside exercising Toronado around in circles while holding on to his reins with a rope. Don Alejandro is watching him from a distance. Felipe is speaking more and more these days and Don Alejandro only wishes his son could have lived to see this. He would have been proud. He was still thinking about his son when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Victoria walking up the walkway to where he stood. "Ah, Victoria. What gives me the honor of a visit from you?" He smiled. He was sad that he was never given the chance to have her as a daughter-in-law but it didn't stop him from treating her as so. A week after that fateful night Felipe showed him all the papers that Diego had drawn up for the care of Victoria in case anything had ever happened to him. And he made sure that everything that Diego requested came through. She was given all the rights as if she was married to Diego. He was amazed at all the preparations that Diego had done. There was a lot that he didn't know about his son and he regrets that he was not able to know the real Diego like Felipe did.

"Oh. I wanted to see how you were doing. How is Felipe?" She glanced over at Felipe with Toronado. She could see the sadness in Felipe's stance and knew that Diego's death still hurts him but she was glad he had Toronado to keep him happy.

"He still misses Diego, as we all do, but I think taking care of Toronado helps him out. He is speaking a lot more and it is great to finally be able to communicate with him, not that I couldn't before. He is gradually telling me more and more about Zorro's exploits. I just wish I had the chance to know the real Diego before he died." A tear comes down Alejandro's cheek. "How's the tavern? I'm sorry I haven't been there as often as I should be but without Diego I am even busier then before. I just never knew how much he actually did. Felipe has been a great help with that."

"The tavern is wonderful. It's been real quiet in the pueblo. Ever since Diego's death the Alcalde has been a pussy cat. I guess he took Diego's words to him seriously. Which brings me out here today." Victoria playfully plays with some roses nearby.

"Which is what?" Alejandro asks.

"The Alcalde is leaving. He came into my tavern and announced that he is returning to Spain. He got a promotion. He just left on the afternoon coach. I can't believe it takes the death of Zorro to finally oust him from here." Victoria chokes back tears. She is still angry that he took all the credit for Zorro's demise even though it was a lucky bandito's gun. He got his promotion and the bandito got the award money. At least, she mused, that he was honest enough to award the bandit.

"Was there any mention on who the new Alcalde would be?" Alejandro asked. "No he didn't say. He just said that they will send a new one. When he will come, I don't know." Victoria answered as she approached the fence that was between them and Felipe and Toronado. Felipe turned and smiled and waved to her. She waved back.

As they were watching Felipe with Toronado a man approached the hacienda on horseback. Victoria was the first to notice him. He was a tall man with a long beard and just as long hair underneath the hat he wore. He wore funny looking clothes but they were clean. "Pardon me, could you tell me how far it is to Los Angeles?" he asked with a smile. A smile that told Victoria, that if he just shaved and cut his hair he probably would be a very handsome man underneath. She was quite taken with this man. There was something about him that sparked his curiosity. She smiled back at him.

"About two miles that way." Alejandro answered pointing in the direction of the pueblo. "Are you visiting or passing through?"

The stranger said, "Oh, I'm visiting right now but I hope to stay." He notices Felipe with Toronado and ventures closer. "May I say, but that is a very beautiful horse you got there." He said as he takes the chance and gets down off his horse and moves closer to the fence that Alejandro and Victoria are leaning against.

"That horse used to belong to my son but now it belongs to that young man." Alejandro points out before he approaches the man and extends his hand. The man shakes it and inquires, "Is it for sale?" Alejandro looks at him and says "no, he is the only thing I have left of my son. I am Alejandro De La Vega and you are?"

The man looks back at Toronado and says "Sebastian Le Renard" He then looks over at Victoria. "And who is this lovely woman, is she your daughter?" He bows and places a kiss on Victoria's knuckles. Victoria blushes. "My name is Victoria Escalante, and no I'm not his daughter. I own the tavern in the Pueblo so if you wish to stay, I do have a room. Just talk to Pilar when you reach town." He smiles back at her. "Gracias, dear lady." Yes, she could now see that he could be a very handsome man underneath that beard. Oh and those eyes, what beautiful eyes. She smiles back up at him.

"Where are you from Sebastian?" Alejandro asks seeing the reaction that Victoria is having towards this man. He is happy that she is noticing men again but he is a stranger and he doesn't want to see her hurt. Sebastian turns from Victoria and answers "I just recently arrived from Monterrey. I have been looking for a place to settle down for the past six months and now I'm trying my hand at Los Angeles."

"Well, welcome to Los Angeles. I hope you decide to stay. We are in the midst of changing alcaldes so it may be a little hectic until Spain sends us a new Alcalde." Alejandro turns back to watching Felipe.

"Yes, I heard about that as I stopped in Santa Paula on my way here." Sebastian also looked at Felipe. "May I have a closer look at that horse?"

"Oh, I don't think so. He won't let anyone near him other than Felipe. He is very unstable. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Alejandro starts to protest as Sebastian starts to climb the fence and walk toward Toronado. Felipe turns toward the stranger and try's to stop him but Sebastian is relentless. Toronado starts to get anxious and starts to dance back and forth and as the stranger gets closer he rears up on his hind legs. Sebastian holds out his hands to try to calm the horse. "Calm, boy. I mean you no harm." Felipe watches in amazement when Toronado suddenly starts to calm down then notices Toronado start sniffing the air. He looks back at Alejandro & Victoria as they are watching also ready to come to the strangers aid if need be. Felipe then looks back and sees Toronado suddenly approach the stranger and nuzzle him softly in the chest and starts to whinny. "There, boy. Calm boy. I'm glad to see you also. I have missed you." Sebastian was whispering to the horse. Felipe suddenly opened his mouth in shock. It couldn't be. No body but Diego could calm Toronado like that, but Diego died six months earlier. Sebastian looked over at Felipe while stroking Toronado and winked at him. Felipe ran into his arms and started to cry uncontrollably.

Victoria and Alejandro watched not knowing what was going on. They saw Felipe run into the strangers arms but couldn't understand why. Felipe then parted with the stranger and was running towards them yelling "It's Diego, it's Diego" all the way down the hill. They heard him but couldn't believe it. Victoria looked at the stranger as he got closer and then he smiled the smile she knew well and she fainted. Luckily Alejandro caught her. Diego ran to her and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the library and laid her down on the settee. Felipe ran to get a glass of water. As Diego is administering the glass to her, she wakes up. "Diego?" Diego puts the glass down and pulls her up to a sitting position. "Yes."

Both Victoria and Alejandro look at him in shock. "But you died, we saw you." Victoria exclaimed.

"Yes, I did die. But it was all planned by me and Dr. Hernandez. I'm sorry for, yet again, another deception." Diego remorsefully bowed his head.

"But how, son. We buried you. I don't understand." Alejandro cried out. He was angry. He had to endure the last six months in torture not knowing his son was really alive and Dr. Hernandez was in on the charade and probably even Felipe. He wanted to rant and to rave. He wanted to hit his son for putting him through this. But to do it to Victoria, well that stung. He could see the anger in her face. Boy was he in for a tongue lashing later by her. Maybe that will make him feel better, to see his son being berated by her.

Diego sat down across from Victoria as Alejandro sat down next to her. Felipe found another seat. Diego sighed as he got ready to tell his tale. "I knew that eventually the Alcalde would know where to find me and then I would be dead for sure. So I asked Dr. Hernandez to help me. He was reluctant at first but eventually he gave in. I gave him the formula and ingredients to a potion that would make someone look, feel, and seem dead to anyone who saw them. After he told you that I wouldn't last the night he went and put together the potion and returned to administer it. He had to wait till the exact moment to do it. That is why he waited until just before I spoke to the Alcalde to administer it. I knew how long it would take effect. I gave him a hand signal and he did it." He took a deep breath. "And then when they took my body out, he went along with me so that he could put the rest of the plan into motion." He looked around the room. He saw the angry looks he was getting from his Father and Victoria. Felipe just stared at him in disbelief.

"Then who exactly is buried where you should be?" Asked a very upset Alejandro. He didn't know how he felt anymore. He was angry but he was glad to have his son back again. He missed him so much.

"Nobody, it's a pile of rocks." Diego looked at his father with such remorse. He knew what this was doing to his Father. He wished he could have spared him some of the pain. "Dr. Hernandez then took me to his house and placed a cot in the cellar and administered me the potion to bring me back to life. I remained there until I was able to travel. Then he drove me to Santa Barbara where I finished my recovery. When I recovered, I traveled from Pueblo to Pueblo trying to hear anything I could on the happenings here in Los Angeles. About a month ago, I stopped in Santa Paula and stayed there. I then heard the news that De Soto was leaving so I came home. I just didn't know how I was going to reveal myself to you but when I got here and Felipe was exercising Toronado, I knew exactly how to do it." He paused to take a breath. "I knew that it would take a lot of convincing to convince you that the man before you was your son so I was going to stay around town and drop little hints. That was my original plan. But when I saw Toronado, I had it. He was the only one who would know me for who I really am. Of course at first I looked like a stranger to him but as I got closer he calmed because he could smell me and he knew his master's scent. All horses know their masters by their scent. And that's the whole story."

"And since Felipe knew about your alter ego, I guess I'm safe to assume that he knew of this also." Alejandro questioned.

Diego bowed his head. "No, Father, he did not know about this at all. I kept this from him also." He hated that he had deceived Felipe also especially after all the years of helping him be Zorro but he knew he had to. This was one secret he had to keep to himself.

Alejandro looked at Felipe and Felipe confirmed that he knew nothing. "Do you really think I would have condoned this, Father?" Alejandro shook his head no. Now it was Diego's turn to look shocked. "Felipe, you called him Father?" He looks at his Father in awe. "Your Father did what you were unable to do; he adopted me a few months after your 'death'." Felipe said with pride. "So you are my brother?" Diego asked. Felipe answered "Yes." Diego held out his arms and Felipe ran into his outstretched arms. "If I can't have you as a son, at least I am proud that you are my brother." He couldn't believe it. His protégé was talking and now he was his brother. He couldn't have been happier.

He released Felipe after awhile and looked over at Victoria. He didn't know how she was taking this. Was she angry? He hoped she wasn't and if she was, then could she forgive him.

"Victoria, you haven't said anything. I am truly sorry if I have hurt you with this deception. I needed the Alcalde to believe that I had died. Please forgive me." Diego went to kneel before her. He grabbed up her hands and brought them both to his lips. Victoria looked at him with tears coming down her face.

"How could you, Diego?" Victoria's anger was coming out at full force. She pulled her hands from his. "You made us believe you were dead. A day hasn't gone by that I haven't cried for you. You could have told us; we would have done anything to protect you. We would have helped you."

"Victoria, I'm so sorry. You got to believe me when I say that." Diego pleaded for her forgiveness. "I regretted putting you, Felipe, and my Father through this. I wasn't thinking of the consequences. Maybe if I thought more clearly I would have done things differently. But I didn't know how much time I would have had to think before the Alcalde came to the Hacienda. The only way I could think of was to die. I guess for once in my life I was being selfish, not thinking about your feelings, and I will regret that till my dying day. But I hope you can forgive me."

"Did you really believe that the Alcalde would have thought you were Zorro if we had hid his things? We could have told him you were ill. There were so many things we could have done." Victoria shot back but Diego noticed that her anger was softening a little.

"I know, Victoria. Thinking back on the events leading up to the Alcalde's entrance into the room I had plenty of time to come up with a better plan. But I was in so much pain and the fever was affecting my better judgment." He took a breath. He hopes this helps ease her pain and anger. He will do everything in his power to make it up to her if she allows him. "I know, I know that is no excuse. I started to regret my decision after Dr. Hernandez told me how my death was affecting you, my Father, and Felipe. I thought about somehow getting in touch with you all through Dr. Hernandez somehow but as time went by and I recovered, my guilt and fear took over and I felt I had to leave to let you mourn in peace."

"Fear? What did you fear?" Victoria asked with Alejandro also wondering. "Yes, Diego, please tell us."

"I feared that you would then never be able to forgive me and I would lose you forever. I felt that with time comes forgiveness so I left to return another day when I was free to be myself. And that day came when I heard of De Soto leaving Los Angeles. So I took the chance and came home to face whatever wrath you had in store for me." He took the chance but grabbed for her hands again and brought them to his lips again. "Please forgive me, Victoria. I will do anything to make it up to you."

Victoria looked into his beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but to melt into them. "I don't know if I should remain mad at you or if I should kiss you for coming back to me."

Diego chuckled "I would prefer a kiss but I would understand if you were angry. I deserve whatever punishment you deem necessary. But know this, there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I didn't think of you, miss you, or love you."

Victoria smiled, "I intend to punish you and you will be making it up to me until your dying day, your real dying day." She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Now go, clean up. Shave that horrible beard off and cut your hair. When you come back out, I want Diego De La Vega standing before me. We need to go see the Padre. You have a promise to keep, Senor." Diego smiled as he rose and kissed her again as he left the room with Felipe right behind him to help him clean up.

An hour later, Diego reemerged and Victoria ran into his arms. He was back, she couldn't believe it. "What is the pueblo going to think? How will you explain your miraculous coming alive?" Victoria started to ask. Diego tried to calm her down. "Well, that depends on one thing. Do they know that I'm Zorro?" "Yes, son they do."

"Then I will tell them the same thing I told you. I owe it to the people who have supported Zorro all these years but for outside people, Zorro is dead. He's the one in the grave." Diego smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Diego went to answer it forgetting that he is supposed to be dead. At the door was a very astonished Mendoza who quickly fainted. Diego and Felipe grabbed hold of him and brought him inside and placed him on the couch and tried to revive him. As he came to, Felipe gave him water. "Oh, Felipe, I'm sorry. I thought I saw Diego." A familiar voice came to him. "You did, Sergeant."

"Madre de Dios! Don Diego, is it really you? But I saw you die." Mendoza gaped at Diego. That is when Diego sat down and told him the whole story exactly the way he told his Father and the others earlier. Mendoza couldn't believe it and was glad that his best friend was back.

"So, Sergeant, what brings you out here today?" Asks Alejandro.

"What? Oh yes that reminds me. Don Alejandro I received this letter today from the Governor in Monterrey. He informed me that Spain is not sending us a replacement Alcalde after all. He asked me to either assign a new Alcalde myself or hold an open election for one. I decided to come to ask you to become the new Alcalde of Los Angeles." He handed him the letter. "I know that the people of Los Angeles would be honored to have you as their Alcalde."

"Mendoza, I would be honored to be the new Alcalde. Gracias." Alejandro looks at his son. "Boy do we have a lot to celebrate. I'm the new Alcalde and my son has returned from the dead." Mendoza gets up, extends his well wishes and leaves. "Well, that should help in one regard." Diego comments as he closes the door and returns to the library. "What's that, Diego?" Victoria approaches him and places an arm around his waist. "Well by the time we get to the pueblo, the story of my resurrection will have spread so it won't be so awkward." He turns to Victoria. "I think it's time we venture into town and talk to the padre about the upcoming wedding."

**Chapter 3**

All four of them saddled up their horses and headed towards Los Angeles. Diego felt good being on Toronado again. He sure missed his favorite horse. And sure enough, like Diego had predicted, by the time they arrived everyone knew that Diego was alive. Their hero was alive. People started to gather around them as they dismounted and Diego started to tell them the story as they made their way to the church. "Now if you will excuse us, I have a promise to keep." Diego said as he grabbed Victoria and entered the church. Padre Benitez was inside talking to Dr. Hernandez about one of the mission children who was sick when he looked and saw the De La Vega's enter the church. He smiled. Dr. Hernandez knew this day was eventually going to come as soon as he heard and saw De Soto leaving. He welcomed Diego back and out of habit went to check the wound and they laughed when he stopped himself. "Welcome back, my child, it's good to see you have finally come back to us again." Padre Benitez said to Diego. Diego looked surprised. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes, forgive me, but I did. I knew that you were strong enough to survive the wound. It puzzled me that you gave up the fight so easily, but then I knew that even if you had survived the Alcalde was waiting to end your life anyway. So there was no way out but to die. I was convinced that you were truly dead until I saw the look of regret and pain on Dr. Hernandez' face. He knew something nobody else did." Padre Benitez looked at Dr. Hernandez. "I have a keen ability to read into peoples thoughts. Just as I knew that you were Zorro since the first day that I had met you."

Diego turned to Dr. Hernandez. "I'm so sorry I had put you in such a situation but I couldn't think of any way out of it. I hope you can forgive me for the position I put you in." Dr. Hernandez approached Diego and placed a hand on his arm. "Diego, I would do it all over again if I had to. You meant too much for this pueblo to let you die. I knew just as much as you did that the Alcalde would have killed you. I just hated hurting my friends that is all." He turned and gave both Victoria and Alejandro a hug as he left the church.

Padre Benetiz turned toward Diego and Victoria. "And now I assume you want to set a date for your wedding."

"Yes, Padre, we do." Answered Victoria, holding Diego's hand. "We want to get married as soon as possible. We waited long enough." She now thanked God that the Alcalde left because who knows how long she would have had to wait for Diego to return. What if he had never left? She would have never known the love of her life was really alive. Or would he have taken the chance to come see her? She was still thinking about that when she was shaken from her revere by the Padre's voice.

"Well, then how does four weeks from now sound?" The Padre says after looking in the wedding book. Victoria looks at him disappointed. But at least that will give her time to make arrangements, get letters to her brothers, and make or look for a dress.

"Well, it's not soon enough but it will have to do." Diego looks longingly at Victoria. She smiles up at him. She can't believe that this is truly happening. Six months ago, she thought she had lost her dreams but miraculously her dreams finally came true. "Thank you, Padre." She gave him a hug and turned towards the door. They all left and started for the Tavern. More and more people were coming to town to see if the rumor they all heard was true. Was Diego De La Vega really alive? Many of Alejandro's caballero friends ran up to him and greeted him warmly. "Welcome home." "Glad to see you." Diego heard all of them and smiled, shaking hands as he went making sure that he never let Victoria's hand go. He had her and didn't want to let go anytime soon.

Victoria stood at the counter polishing some glasses while watching Diego surrounded by many people. He was explaining the whole story over and over again. With every new group he had to explain it all again. She noticed that he started to look weary as if he was tired of telling the same story over and over again. Serves him right she thought. I would say that this was perfect punishment for his deception. She wasn't going to come and rescue him as she can see he was begging for her to do every time he glanced over to her. She just smiled and laughed. All he could do is chuckle and knew that he had to continue to answer any questions and retell the story as many times until everyone in the pueblo knew how their hero came back.

Finally when the last person left and it looked like nobody else was going to come up to ask him any questions, Diego got up from his seat and approached the bar. "I thought it would never end." He calmly said as he took a glass of juice from Victoria. "What did you expect, Diego? That everybody was going to leave you alone." She said as she put the pitcher back under the bar. "No, I just didn't think it would happen on my first day back." He chuckled.

"Diego, something has been bothering me ever since you returned." Victoria tried to think of a way to ask her question. "And what is that, Victoria?" Diego placed his hand on her shoulder out of concern for his friend and love.

She glanced up at him and asked "What if De Soto never left? Would you have returned or sent us word that you were alive?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes and thought about it. He really didn't know what he would have done. He had given himself a year to wait before he would have acted. "Honestly, Victoria, I don't know what I would have done. I was definitely going to do something after a year. That's how long I thought you would have mourned for me and then maybe started to move on with your life." He gazed into her eyes that were watching him intently. "I was going to wait a year and then come to Los Angeles and check on you. See if you had gotten married or were seeing anyone. If you had, I was going to move on and remain dead. But if you had not, I was going to leave and go back to Monterrey and inform my Father through a letter that I was alive and if he wanted proof to go to Dr. Hernandez but to keep it low-key. I would ask him to take you to a preplanned meeting place without telling you why and I would have revealed myself to you. That was the plan until I arrived in Santa Paula and heard that De Soto was leaving. I was overjoyed. I could go home. I wanted to leave that instance but I had to wait to make sure that he was truly gone. So over the past month I would come to Los Angeles to see if he was still there. I would just ride through never really stopping and always discreetly so not to attract attention. Not once during my ride throughs did I see you. At first I started to panic. What if she had left? Did she meet somebody new and left Los Angeles? But during one of my rides I heard one of the Lancers yelling to Mendoza to enjoy Victoria's enchiladas so I was relieved. This morning was one of my visits. I was in the Plaza when De Soto came out of his office and I was close enough to hear him say goodbye to Mendoza so I knew he was leaving. I headed towards Santa Paula and then doubled back so that when I rode up to the Hacienda it looked like I was coming from that direction and not from Los Angeles."

"Well than I am glad that De Soto is gone. Because I don't know if by a year I would have been free to marry you. I was already thinking about starting to court. I was even taken by Sebastian Le Renard." She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him.

He started to chuckle. She couldn't understand what he found so funny. Alejandro and Felipe approached the couple wondering what Diego was laughing about. Victoria looked puzzled. "What's so funny, Diego?"

"Ah, Senorita, I can see that you do not know much French." Diego says chuckling. He turns to Felipe and swats at him. "And I can't believe you forgot your French." Felipe shrugs his shoulders. "What should I have remembered?" Felipe asks dumbfounded.

Diego chuckles again. "Well when you asked me my name earlier this morning I had to think of something. I had always used Sebastian as a cover name in the past but the last name I couldn't think of until it hit me. Why don't I use a name that would be a clue as to who I am? So I used Le Renard."

Victoria looks at him. "And why would we get a clue out of Le Renard?" She asks indignantly.

"At least I thought Felipe would get it. In French, Le Renard means 'the fox'." He slowly lets a smile play across his face as he watches the comprehension come across all of their faces. And they can't help themselves but they all laughed along with him.

**Chapter 4**

A month later Diego and Victoria were happily married. Francisco and Ramon were able to make it to their wedding. Victoria was delighted to have her family together again. Her brothers couldn't believe that Diego was alive and yet again Diego had to tell the story. He contemplated putting it in the paper but that would be too risky. Who knows if a copy would reach certain eyes that he didn't wish to confront. He was content on being happy and helping his Father out as much as he could as he went about his business as the new Alcalde of Los Angeles. From time to time during their first months of marriage he would sneak into their bedroom, through the window, as Zorro just to excite her and he quite enjoyed wearing the costume from time to time. It was on one such occasion that the Hacienda was attacked by friends of bandits, that Alejandro and his lancers had recently captured, intending to kill the Alcalde. As Diego and Victoria were kissing, Diego heard the commotion and ran out the door. He saw Felipe on the ground when he arrived. One of the bandits was attacking Alejandro as his Father was trying to parry his every move. Zorro shouted and the Bandit turned around and was shocked. "I…I…I thought you were dead!" he yelled. "Well as you can see, I am very much alive." Zorro grinned as he cocked his finger for the bandit to come to him. The bandit attacked and Zorro easily stepped aside as the bandit lost his footing and slammed up against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Zorro turned to assist his Father when two more bandits barged through the doors to confront Zorro but Zorro easily thwarted their advances and defeated them before they even had a chance to breath. They also fell to the ground unconscious. He ran out the front door to check to make sure that there were no other surprises. When he returned, Victoria was there helping Alejandro with Felipe. He ran to Felipe and asked "Are you alright?" Felipe nodded yes and looked at him in shock. He didn't expect Zorro to be here. Diego turned to his Father. "Are you ok?" Alejandro started to assist Felipe in tying up the bandits. "Yes, Zorro, I'm alright. I'm just glad that you decided to visit tonight. I don't know how much longer I could have held him off." He didn't want to acknowledge that the man before him was his son. For all he knew these bandits are from out of town and may not know the connection between them and Zorro. Diego immediately picked up on his Father's hesitation on calling him by his name and knew it was a wise decision on his part. He just smiled. "Will you be alright now? I will ride to town and inform the garrison of the attack. I think I saw your son riding in that direction earlier before I arrived, I will try to find him and inform him also." He bowed to Victoria and started to the door and whistled for Toronado. "Thank you, Zorro, for coming." Alejandro yelled after him as he watched him mount Toronado and head towards Los Angeles.

Diego returned a short time later with the garrison in tow. He didn't go to the garrison as Zorro, he couldn't take the chance. The lancers gathered up the prisoners and led them away as Diego closed the door behind them. He went over to Victoria and placed a kiss on her cheek and said "Ah, Senora, I apologize that our lovely evening was spoiled by these bandits." Victoria blushed. "The evening is not a total loss." She teased back.

Time went by and everything settled down. Things went back to normal. He was never again asked about circumstances regarding his death and rebirth and he was happy about that. He was just content enough to sit and read and enjoy his wife getting bigger. Victoria was expecting their first child in over six months from now and he couldn't wait. Shortly after the baby comes, Felipe will be leaving to attend the University in Madrid. He was a little upset about that but he was happy that it won't take place until a few months after the birth, so he will get to see and know his nephew or niece. Zorro was never seen again after the night of the attack but it had spread that he had come to the rescue. The people were content to know that if ever he was needed again he was there.

"Ah, it's great to be home." Diego said as he looked at Victoria. All she did was smile and continue to read her book.

Yes they were happy. A new life, a baby on the way, and peace in their lives. Unbeknownst to them far away in a little café in Madrid, Spain a man was reading a letter that he had received from a friend who lived in Santa Barbara. The last time that he had written his friend he had asked about the little pueblo of Los Angeles that he had hated and wanted so badly to leave. He had just received the answer. And the man was shocked. His arch enemy was alive and had played him for a fool. He stroked his white beard and asked the waitress. "Pardon me; do you know when the next boat to California is going out?" She answered that she didn't know but directed him to the harbor master. He thanked her. He realized that he had to return to Los Angeles; he had an old score to settle. Ignacio De Soto laughed that maniacal laugh that he was so fond of using. "De La Vega, you are mine." He said with a smirk on his face. He got up, paid his tab, and walked towards the harbor masters office.

**The End**


End file.
